


The Ghost of Christmas: The Gift of Love

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton.  Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed.  No copyright infringement is intended.   This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. </p>
<p>A special thank you to Eeyore and Melisande, both of whom held my hand as I tried to write, once more, in the Anitaverse. I haven’t been here for a long time, so I appreciate their patience and their excellent beta skills. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ghost of Christmas: The Gift of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porri/gifts).



> The characters in the following story are based on the works of Laurell K. Hamilton. Characters are only borrowed and will be returned unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended. This story includes sexually explicit material including homosexual acts. 
> 
> A special thank you to Eeyore and Melisande, both of whom held my hand as I tried to write, once more, in the Anitaverse. I haven’t been here for a long time, so I appreciate their patience and their excellent beta skills. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

~

The Ghosts of Christmas: The Gift of Love 

~ 

 

Jean-Claude, the Master Vampire of St. Louis and soudre de sang of his own _very sexy_ vampire line, sat in his underground study at his primary residence, The Circus of the Damned. 

His lover, Richard Zeeman, relaxed in an armchair in front of his desk, feet perched on the edge. Christmas carols played softly in the background on the expensive surround sound stereo system. 

“I hate to leave, but I have to spend _some_ time with my family this holiday, Jean-Claude,” Richard was saying apologetically. 

“It is understandable, mon loup, especially at this time of the year.”

Richard knew Jean-Claude was disappointed but was being gracious. “I tried to get out of it, but my mother insisted,” he continued. 

Jean-Claude smiled gently. “I understand the pull of family,” he said, “and I would not wish to be a source of contention between you and yours.” 

“Jean-Claude, I just hate to leave you alone at Christmas,” Richard said for perhaps the fifth time. “You could come with me...”

The vampire shrugged. “Mon loup, I am not particularly invested in this holiday.” His sapphire blue eyes went soft and distant. “It has been a long time since I celebrated Christmas.” He stretched, his muscles rippling beneath his silk shirt, causing Richard’s breath to catch. 

“Plus,” he continued, his voice laced with amusement, “My businesses will not close merely because it is Christmas. I will need to be here to manage everything.” 

Richard rolled his eyes. “You have _great_ managers, Jean-Claude. Willie and Hannah are doing a bang up job.”

Jean-Claude inclined his head. “Oui, but the Master must often be around to provide... guidance,” he said in his velvet voice, causing the werewolf to shiver and wonder what _exactly_ they were talking about. “In addition, I do not think your parents are prepared for our relationship to be flaunted in their faces... or are they?” 

Richard sighed. He had finally moved into the Circus of the Damned with Jean-Claude a few weeks prior, and it had not caused so much as a ripple in the preternatural community. That had not been surprising, coming on the heels of the very public arrest and trial of Anita Blake for crimes, as many of the vampires at the Circus put it, against manhood, not mankind.

The press had been so focused on that, that Jean-Claude and Richard’s discreet ‘coming out’ had been quite anticlimactic. But his parents, specifically his mother, might not be so sanguine about his romantic life.

“I’m not sure how they’ll take it, honestly,” Richard shrugged. “My mother called me to see how I was doing in light of the whole Anita thing, so I reassured her that we were fine and she seemed happy with that answer.”

“You said ‘we’?” the vampire asked with an arched brow. 

“Well, yes,” Richard confirmed. “I wanted to get her used to thinking about us as a ‘we’.”

Jean-Claude smiled and appeared to be about to reply when something behind the werewolf distracted him. Eyes suddenly widening, he stared towards the corner. 

Richard turned around to view the television, which was on, but muted. As he looked, he gaped at the picture of Micah and Nathaniel fighting their way through the throngs of reporters surrounding the court house. The two wereleopards looked stricken.

“Oh, what now?” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Turning up the sound to drown out the jazzy Christmas carols, the two of them listened carefully as the correspondent spoke. 

“In late breaking news, we have just received confirmation of the death of former Federal Marshall, Anita Blake. Ms. Blake, as she liked to be called, was known for her campaigning on behalf of zombie rights and the formation of The Coalition for Better Understanding Between Lycanthropes and Humans, also known as the Furry Coalition, as well as by her title, The Executioner. 

“In more recent years, however, her life had been mired in scandal. First there were the accusations that she was running a male brothel out of her suburban home,” a quick flash of a sprawling ranch house, “and then the more serious accusations of public indecency, contributing to the delinquency of minors, numerous reckless driving charges as well as her many charges of prostitution. This all resulted in her being relieved of her Marshall status and relieved of her duties as a consultant to the special RPIT unit of the St. Louis PD.

“This formerly well compensated animator was at the top of her career until about two years ago, when she evidently became mired in the seedy underground St. Louis kink and fetish community. She quickly rose to the top there and became known as a dominant, attracting to herself a motley collection of lycanthropes.”

Another shot of Micah, this time obviously a mug shot, appeared on the screen.

“Chief amongst these was Micah Callahan, a lycanthrope who our investigations have shown was formerly a homeless person on the streets of New York. Mr. Callahan quickly rose to the position of her personal assistant, and it is commonly believed that he was instrumental in Ms. Blake dissolving her former professional agreement with Master of the City, Jean-Claude, and local werewolf king, Richard Zeeman.

“After that, things declined for Ms. Blake, who was a regular defendant in court. Although she was charged with several murders, none of those charges were prosecuted due to lack of evidence. 

A clip of Anita, looking haggard, and wearing a very low cut blouse was shown. She was flipping the press the finger as she ran, her large chest bouncing in the tight top.

“Ms. Blake was out on bail and was in negotiations with the local weredeer community, reportedly working out a protection program for these werebucks who had large antlers and that were regularly being confused with natural bucks, when she was tragically trampled to death by the female weredeer of the herd. Reports on what Ms. Blake was doing at the time of her death are sketchy at the moment, although there was the suggestion that this was a tragic misunderstanding, since there is a report that Ms. Blake was trying to mount one of the bucks’ antlers when she was killed.”

A tearful Micah stood looking out of the screen. “This is a tragedy,” he sobbed. “The perpetrators must be punished. I will not rest until I find these criminals. Anita had many friends in high places, and I know that they will help.”

“Oh for... can’t we just take out a contract on him or something?” Richard groaned, his head falling into his hands. 

Jean-Claude smiled, the smile not quite reaching his expressive eyes. “I shall have to see what I can do,” he said. 

~

Before dawn the next morning Meng Die made it a point to bring in the paper with breakfast. Richard thanked her and then opened it up, choking on his coffee.

“What is it, mon loup?” 

Jean-Claude was still stretched out on their bed, simply watching his lover with heavily lidded eyes.

“Micah has been arrested for embezzlement of money from the Furry Coalition,” Richard said. “Apparently he’d set up some dummy corporations and had been steadily taking money, even when he and Anita were thrown out. Looks like he’ll be in jail for a long time.”

“Mmm. An effeminate man like him might be quite popular there,” Jean-Claude said, inspecting his nails. 

Richard looked at him suspiciously. “Did you have something to do with this?”

Gallic shrug. “How could I, mon loup?”

Richard snorted and then, smiling, got up and walked back over to the bed. Leaning over his sprawled lover, he kissed him deeply, making him moan. 

“Ahhh.. what was that for?” the vampire asked when they finally separated. 

“Because I love you,” Richard whispered. “And because you always take care of everything.”

Jean-Claude smiled, his sapphire eyes twinkling. “It is always my pleasure, mon loup,” he replied. 

Neither of them left the bedroom for a long time.

~

Richard hung up the phone. 

“How is your mother?” Jean-Claude asked, looking up from his paperwork. They were back in the study, and it was late afternoon. Jean-Claude had just arose for the day.

“She’s fine. She’s looking forward to my visit. She... she wants me to come early.” 

Jean-Claude looked upset briefly and then his face cleared. “Of course, mon loup,” he said smoothly. “Then you must go, naturellement.” 

“She wants me to come _today_ ,” he continued.

The vampire took a deep breath and then resumed his work. “Of course,” he murmured.

“She is upset about this whole Anita thing and I had to reassure her again that I am ok and that Anita and I were not close and hadn’t been for years.” 

“Perhaps this is a chance for you to tell them that you are involved with someone... not female,” Jean-Claude suggested. “If it is your intention to inform them of this.”

“Yes, I plan to tell them on this trip,” Richard said softly. “And I really would love it if you came with me. The offer still stands.”

Jean-Claude turned to him, surprise etched on his handsome face. 

Richard looked back at him, amused. “You thought I was never going to tell them?” he said archly. He shook his head. “I do plan to, Jean-Claude, I just don’t think this is something I can tell my mother over the phone.” 

“All the more reason you should go to your parents’ home alone, Richard,” the vampire replied. “I doubt that I shall be welcome there when they find out.” 

Richard frowned. “They may surprise you,” he said. 

Jean-Claude shrugged. “It is not necessary, mon ami,” he said smoothly. “As long as I get my present before you leave, I shall not be too bereft.” 

“Oh? What makes you think I have a present for you?” Richard asked, laughing. 

“Mmmm, because _you_ are my present, mon loup. You have been a great gift to me,” Jean-Claude said softly, suddenly serious. 

Richard sighed and, standing up, moved around the desk to be closer to his lover. 

“As you have been to me, love,” he replied softly, stroking the back of his hand softly down the vampire’s cheek. He leaned down and captured the vampire’s mouth in a gentle kiss. The kiss remained gentle for only a moment however, quickly turning carnal as it continued. 

Jean-Claude tilted his head back and slipped his tongue deep into Richard’s heated, moist mouth. As he started a leisurely exploration, he ran his elegant fingers through Richard’s silky brown hair, pulling his head closer. 

Richard muttered something deep in his throat and quickly straddled the seated vampire, slowly rocking back and forth, rubbing his cock against the telltale bulge in Jean-Claude’s pants. 

Jean-Claude moaned deep in his throat. He was immediately hard, his leaking cock almost unbearably stimulated by his lover’s slow thrusts and rubs against him. 

Richard broke the kiss and buried his face in Jean-Claude’s neck, gently lapping at the silky white skin, smiling at the moans coming from his lover’s throat. He hummed a little as he nibbled and sucked, soothing the little nips he took with his wet tongue. 

Jean-Claude sighed and slipped a hand underneath Richard’s shirt, mapping his strong broad back as he arched into him whenever the werewolf hit a particularly sensitive spot. 

“Too many clothes,” Richard muttered and started unbuttoning Jean-Claude’s shirt, trying to get to the soft skin he knew was just a layer away. 

Jean-Claude helped as best he could while still staying as close to his lover’s body as possible. 

Richard growled when the shirt proved difficult to unfasten. “Dammit, why do you wear these hard to get out of outfits?” he muttered.

The vampire laughed huskily. “Mon loup, this is a handmade silk shirt imported from Paris...” He paused as he heard a rip and the sound of buttons hitting the floor. 

Richard glanced up at him sheepishly. “Sorry,” he said, but the small mischievous grin on his face said otherwise. 

Jean-Claude shook his head and said, “Mmmm... somehow I doubt your veracity, mon loup. You do that too often. But no matter,” he sucked in a breath suddenly as the werewolf lapped at his nipple and then bit it. 

“There are other compensations for my outrageous clothing bill...” He bit back a moan as Richard once again ground against his groin. 

“Glad you think I’m worth it,” Richard said, in between wet licks and swirls of his tongue. “I need to taste you,” he continued, “since I’ll be away for a week at my parents with only memories.”

“I shall have to give you good memories both to sustain you and to bring you _running_ back...” the vampire muttered softly, pulling at Richard’s shirt.

“Mmm, yes please.” Richard grinned as his tongue continued its detailed exploration of Jean-Claude’s satin, herbal scented skin. 

The werewolf reached for Jean-Claude’s pants, fingers fumbling in his haste. He finally got the zipper down and reached inside to run his fingers up and down the warm, wet length of Jean-Claude’s cock. 

The vampire arched into Richard’s hand, his head falling backwards onto the chair for support. Soft sighs and moans issued from his throat.

“You like that?” Richard whispered as he slowly pumped his fist up and down his lover’s throbbing organ. “How much do you like it?”

Jean-Claude sobbed, his eyes opening to look at the werewolf who was driving him crazy. “Mon Dieu!” he moaned as Richard slowed his hand motion, gently squeezing around his cock to provide unbearable friction. 

“Don’t come yet, Jean,” Richard whispered against his lips, “I want to taste you first.” 

Richard slowly slid down Jean-Claude, spreading quick licks and nips over his chest and rock hard stomach until he was nuzzling the root of his cock. He smiled slowly and, looking up into Jean-Claude’s glazed sapphire eyes, ran his tongue up the side of the swollen cock in front of him. He then closed his eyes and, taking the leaking tip in his mouth, tongued the slit almost savagely. 

The muffled shout above his head made him smile. 

Jean-Claude shuddered and tried to relax into the feast of sensations. Richard was a very considerate lover, always wanting Jean-Claude to take his pleasure first. Jean-Claude loved being pampered, and being with someone who put his needs first was _heady_. 

He moaned again as Richard’s mouth slowly engulfed him, root to tip and he started sucking, twirling his tongue around the throbbing length. 

Richard hummed as the delicious, slightly salty taste of pre-come hit his tongue. The vibrations around his cock caused the vampire to arch again and, clutching the silky brown hair in his elegant fingers, he slowly started to fuck the werewolf’s mouth. 

Richard adjusted easily, swallowing around the tip of his lover’s cock and smiling to himself as another shudder and moan raced through Jean-Claude’s supple body. 

“Mon loup! I... coming, I....” a hoarse shout, and the vampire crested, pulsing down Richard’s throat, as the werewolf kept swallowing around him, milking him to the last. 

Richard gave one last suck and lick and then let the softened cock fall out of his mouth as he sat back on his haunches to look at his thoroughly debauched lover. 

Jean-Claude, panting harshly, finally cracked open an eye and smiled at the handsome man kneeling at his feet. 

Richard was vibrating with tension, his own throbbing erection now a distraction. Jean-Claude took it all in with one glance and, reaching down, pulled his lover back into his arms. The vampire quickly and efficiently unfastened Richard’s pants and reaching in, engulfed his massive throbbing cock in his long slim fingers. 

Richard moaned and leaned into that talented hand. 

“What do you want, mon loup?” Jean-Claude asked, slowly stroking. “I will do whatever you wish...”

Richard opened his eyes and, looking deep into the vampire’s amazing eyes said, “Need to fuck you....”

Jean-Claude smiled. “Any where and any time, my love,” he whispered, brushing a kiss over Richard’s temple. 

Richard growled deep in his throat and reaching for the lube in the desk drawer, quickly squeezed some into his hand. The vampire scooped it up and slicked it onto the cock he was slowly, tantalizingly fondling. 

“Can I... can I fuck you like this?” Richard asked. “I want to see your face...” His words were cut off by Jean-Claude’s tongue delving deeply into his mouth. When the vampire released those soft lips, he leaned back and, smiling said, “However you want....”

The sound of ripping fabric and then the vampire was moaning again as strong, large fingers circled his puckered hole and slipped inside. One finger, then two, then he arched, pleasure almost splitting his spine as Richard hit his prostate, his muscles being lovingly stretched and prepared. 

“Fuck! Merde... mon Dieu....” Jean-Claude was chanting as Richard almost blindly positioned himself to enter that pulsing hole. 

Richard filled him slowly, gritting his teeth, wanting to savor that slow, wet, sweet thrust that always made him want to just shove deep.

Jean-Claude wrapped his legs around Richard’s hips, trying to get closer to the heat, the pulsing. 

“You ok?” Richard asked, his voice rough and brittle with the tension of holding back.

Jean-Claude answered by pushing his heels into the back of the werewolf’s legs to try to bring him closer. Richard chuckled and continued the thick, slow strokes that he knew drove the other crazy. He was rewarded by Jean-Claude’s sharp nips at his neck, and the gasping sounds coming from his throat. Those sounds were always his goal. If he had his way Jean-Claude would never speak a coherent word again....

The vampire sobbed, his reenergized cock leaking fluid all over their abs, as Richard’s shoving became more frenzied and he lost control. Jean-Claude thought he could feel the werewolf in his _teeth_ , he was buried so far inside him. 

Richard couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward, pushed as deep as he could and, throwing his head back, howled his release. He shuddered as he felt the vampire’s muscles milking him, contracting around him like a pulsing fist. 

Jean-Claude closed his eyes and spasmed again, all over their chests, screaming in time with his sputtering cock. 

Richard was getting used to passing out after sex with Jean-Claude. He buried his head in the vampire’s shoulder and let the darkness take him. 

He woke to feel gentle hands rubbing his shoulders and back, French endearments being whispered in his ear. He smiled and slowly slid off of his lover’s body and stood up. Or tried to stand up; his legs seemed to be having a problem. He collapsed abruptly onto the floor. 

“Ow!”

Jean-Claude cracked open one eye. “Are you well, mon loup?” he asked gravely, trying hard not to laugh. 

Richard looked at him accusingly. “Why is it that I always get the cramps?” he said. “We always end up in these odd positions...”

The vampire spread his hands. “Mon loup, I did not start this, you did.”

Richard sighed and then laughed ruefully. “Ok, but no more weird positions. Stop me if I do that again.”

Jean-Claude rolled his eyes. “Oui, mon loup,” he said silkily, making Richard look at him suspiciously. “From now on we only make love in our bed.”

Richard blanched. “Well, I didn’t say _that_...”

Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I kind of like your desk,” Richard continued. “Plus I would miss it if we never used that banquet hall except for entertaining.” 

The vampire regarded him, a faint smile playing around his perfectly shaped lips as the werewolf continued listing places they had made love. 

“I would hate to give up the limo,” Richard said, standing up to put his pants on. “And then there’s the jet, the shower....” he glanced mischievously at Jean-Claude, “The stage at Guilty Pleasures...”

Jean-Claude, who had been standing over his ruined clothes shaking his head, looked up at that.

“We have never had sex on stage at Guilty Pleasures, mon loup...”

Richard grinned. “Yeah, but I’ve been thinking about it...”

Jean-Claude smiled. “Then I can have the club closed and we will spend an evening there if you like....”

Richard quickly replied, “Who says you have to close the club?” 

Jean-Claude’s other eyebrow went up. Richard snickered and then finally fell into a full blown laugh, wiping the tears of laughter from his face. “If you could see your face...”

“Mmmm, when you get back we can discuss that possibility,” the vampire said quietly, enjoying the look on Richard’s face. 

“I was just kidding, Jean,” Richard said. 

“Mmm, but your idea has merit mon loup. Think of the draw....” 

Richard rolled his eyes. Then he glanced at the ornate French clock on the mantelpiece.

“Wow! It’s late. I need to hit the road if I’m going to make it there by today, Jean-Claude.” 

The vampire nodded. “I understand, Richard.” He paused and then continued. “Drive carefully and do not hesitate to call if you need anything.”

Richard nodded and, after putting his flannel shirt back on, shouldered the bag he’d packed earlier and left sitting by the door. He walked back to the vampire standing naked in the center of the room. 

“I’ll miss you,” he said softly, reaching down to brush a soft kiss across Jean-Claude’s satin lips. 

“As shall I, mon loup,” Jean-Claude whispered softly against his lips.

One more quick kiss and the werewolf was gone, the door closing softly behind him. 

Jean-Claude looked consideringly at his ruined clothes and wondered if he could make it back to their rooms without running into anyone.

~

Richard pulled up to his family’s modest home approximately 8 hours later. He had driven way over the speed limit, but knew he was not putting anyone in danger, because even at such high speeds his enhanced reflexes and superior eyesight would make an accident unlikely. 

Jean-Claude had offered the use of the jet a few weeks ago, but Richard was not yet comfortable with such trappings of wealth. Besides, he had not known how would explain _that_ to his parents.

He sighed to himself as he pulled his duffel bag out of the jeep. His mother had nagged him about letting Anita get away, although now even she acknowledged that perhaps she hadn’t been the best person for him. His mother was probably canvassing all her friends trying to get him set up. 

He glanced at himself in the side mirror; he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain the content, well _loved_ look he knew he had, but maybe they wouldn’t notice? Riiiight. 

A shout and a door slamming and then his arms were full of the cinnamon scented bundle of energy that he called Mom. 

“You’re home!” she yelled and pulled him close for another quick hug.  
His father sauntered out of the house in a more leisurely fashion, a big grin on his face. 

“Hey, Dad,” Richard called out over his mother’s diminutive head. 

“Good to see you, son.” His father smiled and pulled him in for a quick hug and a pat on the back. “This all you got?” he asked, gesturing to the dufflebag. 

“Yeah. Only here for a couple of days,” Richard replied. “I can do my own laundry now, y’know.” The two men grinned at each other. 

His mother was babbling all the way in the house. “Everyone’s coming over tonight. I made your all your favorites,” she was saying. “We have rib roast for tonight and turkey for Christmas...” She kept talking as she wandered into the kitchen, no doubt to make him a snack. 

Richard rolled his eyes.

His father laughed and said, “She needs to feed you and make sure you’re all right.” 

Richard nodded. He understood that instinct. 

“Why don’t you go upstairs and wash up for the dinner party, dear?” she called from the kitchen.

“Ok!” The two men replied in unison, and chuckling together, both went up the stairs. 

Richard took a shower to wash off all traces of his lovemaking session with Jean-Claude. As he soaped himself up, he sighed and leaned his head against the cold tile. He was the happiest that he had ever been. Moving into the Circus had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. So why was this so hard? He wanted to tell his parents, but the shock.... Not only was he in love with and living with a male but his lover was also a vampire!

Richard shook his head. He remembered how shocked his mother had been when she finally found out he was a werewolf. She had accepted it, of course. He wasn’t sure how she would react to this news. She would see this as his _choice_ , despite the fact that it wasn’t. He was pretty sure they had never suspected that he was bi. He had been attracted to women in the past but this _thing_ with Jean-Claude blew every other relationship he had ever had out of the water with its intensity. He had never felt this way about another being. 

As he thought about his lover, he felt himself getting hard again and groaned. He reached out and turned to water to ice cold, biting back a yelp. He had no time to take care of this problem now and the last thing he needed was to go down to dinner with a hard-on!

His mother gave him a fond look as he walked into the dining room. 

“Enjoy your shower?” she asked quietly, hugging him. 

“Yeah, I felt grubby,” he replied, looking over her head and down at the table. “This all looks delicious, Mom. Thanks.” 

“I’m just so glad to have you home,” she replied. “You know I’m happy to do it.”

“This is a lot of food,” he said. 

“There are a lot of people coming,” his father said, walking into the room. “Hope you’re ready for a party.”

Dinner was a rowdy affair. His cousins from across town all came, as did several of the neighbors. His brother Daniel had not yet arrived home from college.

Richard had thought that he would be able to evade a lot of the more pointed questions about his love life, but he was obviously wrong. He was quickly cornered by one of the neighbors who wanted him to meet her niece. 

After fifteen minutes of trying every method he knew to put the woman off, he finally said, “Look, I’m seeing someone, ok?” That, of course, was a mistake, since as soon as he said that, he saw the woman make a beeline for his mother. 

He was surprised when he saw her simply nod and then she made no move to come near him. Maybe she had finally realized that he was a grown up.... 

His number was up once all the guests had left and he was sitting in in the living room contemplating bed. 

“So, who is she?” his mother asked, walking into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and some cookies. 

“Who is who?” he asked confused.

“This mystery woman who you couldn’t bring home for Christmas to meet your parents,” she replied, putting the tray down in front of him. 

Richard sipped his hot chocolate, still puzzled. 

“I’ll admit,” she continued, “She must be good for you since you do seem very happy, but when do we get to meet her?”

Richard blinked at her. Woman? What woman... oh! Shit. “Ah, well, Mom I... I was meaning to talk to you about that,” he stammered. 

His mother shushed him. “Rich, I know,” she said.

“You... you _know_?” he repeated. 

“Well, of course!” she replied, rolling her eyes. “I know she’s probably a werewolf, since you’re one. You know we’ll love her anyway.”

Richard groaned. 

She continued, oblivious. “It doesn’t matter, dear. We would love anyone you love. You know that.”

Richard smiled wanly. “Well, Mom,” he said. “You’re wrong about one thing,” he paused and took another sip of chocolate. “This... person? It’s not a werewolf, it’s a vampire.”

The silence lasted at least a minute. Richard sipped his cocoa and watched his mother. Confusion, dawning comprehension, disappointment and finally resignation chased across her face. 

His father chose that moment to walk into the room. “What’s going on?” he asked, noticing the tension immediately. 

“Mom wanted to know who I’d been dating and I told her, Dad. You might as well know too... I’m dating a vampire.”

His father sank into a chair and looked up at his wife for a response. 

Charlotte Zeeman had finally started to stammer when Richard interrupted. He figured he might as well get all the news over with at once. 

“One more thing, Mom... Dad,” he said gently. “It’s not a woman, it’s a man.” 

His mother’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. His father buried his head in his hands. Richard had a hysterical urge to laugh, but fought the impulse. 

His mother stared at him and then finally shook her head. 

“Richard, I...” she paused, obviously too floored for a coherent response. 

Richard sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
“Look, I’m sorry I blurted it out to you like that,” he apologized. “I had meant to lead up to it a bit more, but...” His voice trailed off as a hand patted his head. 

He looked up into his mother’s warm gaze. She sat next to him on the couch and turning towards him said, “Richard, it’s ok. I’ll admit that at one point I’d hoped for grandchildren, but that was going to be a problem with the whole werewolf thing too, wasn’t it?” she sighed. “So I was resigned to that.” She shook her head again and stood up, pacing around the room. 

“The only reason I am so calm,” she finally said, “is that you seem happier than I have seen you in a long time. That Anita never made you this happy. This man must be very special.”

His father was still sitting motionless on the couch, his head in his hands. He looked up slowly at his wife’s words and smiled. 

“Son,” he said gently, “No matter what, you know we love you. Even thought this is not what I would have chosen for you, it is your life and I just want you to be happy.”

Richard felt a surge of gratitude and love go through him that opened the floodgates. He spent the next few hours telling them everything he knew about Jean-Claude.

“Does he have family that he’s with right now, dear?” his mother had finally asked. 

“No, Mom. That’s why it was so hard to leave him right now. He’s alone.”

His mother stared at him in horror. “You left your lover alone at _Christmas_? Shame on you, Richard Alaric Zeeman! That poor man!” He blinked in surprise. 

She looked at the clock. “Well, you can make it back for Christmas tonight if you hurry,” she said looking back at him, a smile on her face. “I’ll pack you a to-go bag for the road.”

The two men looked at each other and started laughing.

The next thing Richard knew, he was loading up the jeep with his stuff, including an “emergency present” from his mother for Jean-Claude. He wasn’t sure what a four hundred year old vampire would do with a hand knitted afghan, but he didn’t have the heart to argue with his mother. 

As she hugged him goodbye she whispered, “Sweetheart, he’s part of the family now, so be good to each other, and next time, bring him with you.”

His father simply clapped him on the back and wished him a safe trip.

~ 

Richard wasted no time getting back to St. Louis. He achieved his all time best record, making it in seven hours and forty-eight minutes. As he pulled into the parking lot at the Circus, the time on his watch was 4:34 pm. 

Richard knew his lover would be in their room probably still “asleep”. He turned off the car, pulled out the luggage and gifts and locked it. It had snowed in the city while he was gone, and his boots made a crunching noise as he walked to the private entrance. 

Silence greeted him as he entered the hallway leading to their private quarters. The sounds of the business opening for the evening had been loud, but down here all of that was muffled and distant. 

As he opened the door to their bedroom, Richard listened for a sign that his lover was awake. All was quiet. He dropped his duffle bag at the door and quickly stripped. He slid into the bed when he was naked and wrapped his warm body around his lover’s cold, immobile one.

As he took his first breath, and consciousness returned to him, Jean-Claude knew he was not alone. He had not expected to wake up with anyone, let alone the man who had left to go to his parent’s house a scant day ago. 

“Mon loup?” he whispered softly, almost as if afraid that Richard’s presence was a hallucination.

Richard pulled him closer, nuzzling behind his neck and breathing in his scent. “I came back early,” he said, “and I wanted to surprise you.” 

The vampire turned around slowly to face him. “Did it go badly, mon loup?” he asked, an unreadable look on his face. 

“With my parents, you mean?” Richard said. “”Well...” he hesitated, deciding to tease a little. 

Jean-Claude gathered him closer and started to try to console him. “I am truly sorry, Richard...” he began, carding agile fingers through brown hair.

Richard leaned into the caress. “It’s ok,” he whispered.

Jean-Claude nuzzled his neck suggestively. “I can make it up to you,” he said. 

“Oh?”

The vampire licked over RIchard’s pulsing artery, and at his nod, sighed and sank his teeth into the fragrant flesh. Richard moaned, relaxing into it. Every pull on his neck felt like it was a pull on his cock, and he was quickly hard and aching.

“I love you,” Jean-Claude whispered as he drew back, licking the blood from his lips. 

“Mm, me too,” Richard replied, eyes full of emotion.

Jean-Claude slid downward and nuzzled his lover’s groin. “May I?” he whispered, knowing that Richard would hear him. 

Richard moaned as that hot mouth engulfed him, swallowing around him, making him buck upwards in reaction. He didn’t last long, he couldn’t, not with Jean-Claude’s wicked tongue pressing insistently against his slit and with his throat vibrating around him.

As the vampire licked the last of Richard’s come from his lips, Richard grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. “Will you fuck me now?” he asked. 

Jean-Claude’s eyes bled to solid blue and he nodded. He prepared the werewolf slowly, carefully stretching him until he was writhing against him, his cock hard and leaking again. When he finally entered him, the vampire closed his eyes against the intense pleasure and Richard’s head flew back as he keened.

Jean-Claude fucked him slowly, sliding in and out steadily as Richard moaned and his passage rippled around the vampire. Their eyes locked, and Richard fell into the blue depths as he felt the vampire’s power flow through him. 

When they came, they came together, clutching at each other as the ecstasy stormed through them. When he came to a rest, Jean-Claude collapsed on the werewolf, spreading kisses over his shoulders and whispering French endearments. Finally, he reverted to English.

“I am sorry about your parents, mon loup,” he said. 

Richard smiled and put a finger over the vampire’s soft lips. “No, Jean. You misunderstand. I was just teasing.” He smiled gently. “My parents were fine, in fact they sent me back to be with you.” 

He smiled at the surprised look in his lover’s eyes.

“Yeah, they even sent presents back for you!” 

“You told them... everything?” Jean-Claude asked, stretching.

“Yeah,” Richard replied, starting to nibble on the vampire’s jaw. “Told them you’re a vampire, French, a man... believe it or not my dad had more of a problem with your being French than anything else,” he chucked. “I explained that it _was_ a few hundred years ago, and that you consider yourself American, and he was ok with it.”

“He objects to my being French?” Jean-Claude asked. 

Richard rolled his eyes. “Yeah. My parents are dyed in the wool Republicans, and they weren’t happy about how the French haven’t been supportive of our recent military operations abroad.” He snorted. “He did admit that it was unlikely that you could have much influence on French foreign policy however, residing as you do in America.”

The vampire’s shoulders started shaking. 

“Jean-Claude?” Richard asked, suddenly concerned. 

The vampire started speaking with difficulty in between chuckles. “He was more concerned about my being _French_ than with my being a vampire and a man?” he repeated, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face. 

Richard sat back and grinned as his lover _lost_ it, lay back on the bed and laughed deeply. Richard had never seen or heard Jean-Claude laugh this much or this hard ever. Pale pink tears were streaming down his face as he tried to stop his peals of laughter. 

When he finally did manage to stop, the vampire had a wide grin on his face that transformed him. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you laugh that much in my life,” Richard chucked. 

Jean-Claude, finally able to speak, replied, “It has been decades, possibly centuries, since I have had cause to, mon loup.” He shook his head as he wiped the tears away. “I have to meet these people,” he finally said. 

“Great!” Richard replied, “because my instructions are to bring you back for a visit as soon as possible.”

Jean-Claude grinned and lay back onto the pillows.

Richard gathered him into his arms again.

“Merry Christmas, Jean-Claude,” he whispered softly, brushing a kiss over his temple. 

“Perhaps my best one ever,” the vampire agreed, hugging his lover closer. 

~Fin


End file.
